What's Going on Here?
by Dreamer1987
Summary: Smut...just smut. Seriously, rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

_**So this is my first smut story, and it ABSOLUTELY has sex scenes. (That's like 99% of it) If you are not comfortable with that please LEAVE THIS STORY NOW! You have been warned! **_

_**Also, I own nothing, not the characters, universe, etc. Zip/zilch/nada. Nor am I profiting in any way from this story. All characters belong to their respective creators. **_

_**I may expand on this at some point, I have an idea for it but for now it's a one-shot. Let me know in the reviews if you like it and/or if you want more. Thanks!**_

Marinette dragged the tip her tongue from the base of his cock stopping just before she reached the end. She loved doing this, loved the way he fit in her hand, the way he tasted, the way his hands felt in her hair pulling her closer urging her to open her mouth and allow him entrance. She smirked slightly before complying with his unspoken demands, moaning as she took him in as far as she could. She began to bob her head a bit but placed her hands on his thighs, allowing him to take control for a bit. He used his hands in her hair to speed her up and she felt him getting harder. She sucked his cock as much as she could, moaning and feeling herself getting wetter and wetter, enjoying pleasing him but wanting, no needing, her own satisfaction. She took him in once more as far as she could and reached up and took his hands in her own, taking back control, and then slowly released his cock from her mouth looking up at him with those big, blue eyes the whole time. Once she finally reached the end of his cock and released it with a small pop, she only said one word, "Please?"

He smiled as he helped her stand and then pulled her into his lap so that she was straddling him. He kissed her deeply running his hands down her sides and grabbing her ass, grinding into her more wanting her to know just how deeply she affected him, how much he wanted her. His hands wandered up her back and unhooked her bra, the pale pink sundress she was wearing earlier was laying on the floor forgotten with all of his clothes. He pulled out of their kiss to finish taking her bra off, throwing it across the room, not caring where it landed. He kissed her lips softly once more and then began a trail down her neck, using one hand on the small of her back to help her stay in place on his lap and the other on her now exposed breast. He used his thumb to run lightly over her nipple, loving the soft moans she was making. She cried out in frustration though when he removed his hand from her breast and placed them both back under her ass, but he wasn't planning on leaving her unsatisfied for long.

He picked her up and then laid her gently on the bed, and started kissing her again, starting with her neck and collarbone, sucking and biting, leaving his mark on her. Then he took her left nipple in his mouth, flicking it with his tongue, eliciting yet another delicious moan from Marinette, before switching to her right breast and repeating the motion. Then he continued his kisses down her stomach and paused only a moment before taking her clit in his mouth through her lacy white panties and sucking sharply. The effect was instantaneous, her backed arched and she nearly screamed out in pleasure. He smiled and began pulling her panties down, taking great pride in how wet they already were, in how much he turned her on. She lifted her hips to make it easier for him to be able to remove them completely.

He looked at her, admiring how beautiful she looked with her legs splayed waiting for him to take her, to fill her up. He couldn't wait any more, he lined the head of his cock at her entrance and pushed all the way into her, she was so wet and ready for him that they didn't even take a moment to adjust and he was fucking her. Pulling almost all the way out and slamming back in, he knew this was what she wanted and he was going to give it to her.

Marinette was screaming as he fucked her, moaning his name and demanding more, harder, faster and he was determined to give it to her. She reached down between her legs and began playing with her clit as he pounded into her, the extra touch bringing her over the edge. As she came down from her high, she shifted her position and guided him to lay on his back before climbing on top of him and riding his cock, circling her hips in a way that drove him crazy. Soon she was reaching her peak again and he felt his own release coming, "Mari, I'm gonna…" he moaned breathlessly. "Do it," she replied, "Cum in me, fill me up." So he did, holding her down on his cock by the hips until he'd released every drop of cum in her sweet pussy.

Neither of them had heard the door to the bedroom open or noticed the man standing there until he spoke, "So, are you done fucking my wife?"

Marinette turned and gasped, Nino's cock still deep inside her, "Adrien!"


	2. Chapter 2

"So, are you done fucking my wife?" Adrien repeated the question.

"Actually dude, I just finished _in _her," Nino replied with a smile, pulling Marinette off of his softening dick and guiding her to sit on the bed beside him. "You want a turn?"

Adrien's serious demeanor dropped and he smiled back at them before saying, "Of course. I **always** want a turn with her." He took of his jacket and walked toward the bed, "Come here Princess."

She crawled toward him stopping at the edge of the bed, and he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her sweetly. "You've been taking care of Nino, huh?" He asked as he trailed his hand down her body and between her legs, taking two fingers and filling the space the other man had just vacated.

"Mmm-hmm," she moaned sweetly, "He needed me."

"I bet he did"

"He had a bad day at work, and he's really missing Alya. She won't be home for two more weeks you know." She managed to tell him as he continued to pump her pussy with his fingers.

"I know," he said, "we all miss her. I'm glad you were able to take such good care of him."

Adrien removed his fingers from her pussy and brought them to her mouth where she sucked on them lightly. "Does that taste good, Princess?"

"Mmm…so good."

"I think Nino should have a taste too. Don't you agree?"

Instead of responding she backed up on the bed and kissed Nino deeply, so that he would taste their mixed essence on her tongue. Then she laid back on the pillows, opening her legs and guiding Nino to her core, wanting him to taste her, to taste them, more. Her nails were lightly scratching his scalp as he went down on her. Meanwhile, Adrien had removed the rest of his clothes and was climbing on the bed to join them. He straddled Marinette's head and sighed in pleasure as she took him in her mouth and began sucking on his cock. He could tell when Nino did something that she really liked because she would moan around his dick, sending waves of pleasure through him.

After a few minutes he heard Nino chuckle and ask, "How long have you had this Marinette? And **how** did I miss it earlier?" Marinette released his cock and replied, "I put it in just before you got home, Ninny," grinning she continued, "and you _were_ a little distracted earlier"

"What has our Princess done, Nino?" Adrien asked, his curiosity piqued.

"Come see for yourself, dude"

Adrien moved so that he was no longer straddling her face but before he'd gotten a chance to find out what Nino was talking about Marinette flipped over on her stomach and stuck her ass in the air, presenting to them a sparkling red and black jewel nestled in her perfect ass. Adrien grinned as he ran his hands over her ass and pulled on the anal plug until it was about halfway out before releasing it to pop back in her ass. He and Nino shared a devious look as he repeated the action over and over, pulling it out a little farther each time, causing Marinette to moan progressively louder.

Nino grabbed the bottle of lube off of the nightstand and began applying it liberally to his hardening dick as Adrien continued to tease Mari. Once his own dick was sufficiently lubed-up he squirted more lube in his hand and began stroking Adrien's cock, ensuring they'd both be ready for what was to come. Finally, Adrien removed the plug from Marinette's ass, and after a quick glance between the boys to see who would go first, Nino lined up with her backdoor and pushed in slowly and steadily until he was all the way in, taking care not to hurt the girl. She moaned loudly as he filled her ass and soon began bouncing on his cock practically begging him to start fucking her. Instead he held her hips firmly until she stilled, and only then did he pull back and slam into her several times before removing his cock entirely. Then it was Adrien's turn, he pounded her ass for a few minutes before giving Nino another turn. Back and forth, they took turns in her ass until they'd both lost count of how many times they'd been inside her, stroking themselves as they watched the other pound the tiny girl and heard her screams of pleasure. Finally, Nino couldn't hold it any more and on his next turn he fucked her ass rough and hard until he started to cum and pulled back shooting his seed all over her asshole, back and butt.

The sight of Nino cumming in and on his wife's ass was nearly too much for Adrien, but he held on until Nino had finished. Then he plunged his cock back in Marinette's ass, feeling Nino's hot cum on his dick and his hands where he held her as he fucked her until he came, pulling out and mixing his cum with his best friend's on her ass and back. He leaned over and kissed Nino hard, before returning his attention to his wife, helping her lay down comfortably after that fucking and laying beside her, Nino on her other side. They'd worry about clean-up later, besides who said they were done yet?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: Hey guys! Hope you've enjoyed this story. I think I'm going to end it after this chapter, it seems like a natural stopping point, so I'm marking it as complete. Please let me know what you think in the comments ;)**_

A couple of hours later Marinette began stirring in the bed and she immediately realized she was alone, but she could hear the shower running and smelled something delicious coming from the kitchen. She figured the guys must have gotten up and decided to let her rest for a bit. As she shifted in the bed, she remembered that she too needed a shower to clean up from their earlier activities and a smile came to her as she remembered how amazing she felt as the two men she loved most in the world took turns making her **THEIRS**, the center of their attention and affection. She usually rolled her eyes when Adrien called her princess, but in those moments that's exactly how she felt.

She knew that a lot of people would question their situation, not understanding how they would be okay with sharing their spouse with other people, and truth be told a few years ago Marinette would have agreed with them, but they weren't like other people. Marinette sighed, snuggling back in the warmth of the bed for a few more minutes as she recalled the events that had led to the four of them sharing a home and a life.

Marinette and Adrien had shared their identities when they were sixteen. Chat Noir never gave up on his lady, though he did mature and tone down the overt flirting, and eventually Ladybug could no longer deny the feelings she had for her leather clad partner and they agreed to share identities. Naturally, things had been awkward at first when they'd realized they had literally spent the last three years rejecting each other **for** each other, and of course there were adjustments in their superhero partnership and in their friendship outside the mask, soon enough they'd found their stride though. They were completely in love and committed to each other, their partnership stronger than ever and just two years later, on Marinette's eighteenth birthday, Adrien proposed.

After that, everything kind of went to hell. Ladybug and Chat Noir had spent five years chasing Hawkmoth, battling him and his akumas, praying for the day they would finally be able to announce to all of Paris that their city was safe again. They couldn't wait, not just for all the other Parisians, but also for themselves; they could take a trip halfway around the world if they wanted with no worries of leaving the city unprotected. No more lame excuses for their friends when they flaked last minute, no more interrupted date nights, they could live normal lives, (or at least as normal as possible when you have tiny gods who give you superpowers). No one could have predicted what would happen when the day finally came though.

About six months after they'd gotten engaged Adrien and Marinette were moving into their first apartment together, they were happier than they'd ever been, and then the akuma alert had gone off. They transformed and went out to fight, the same way they'd done hundreds of times over the years, not knowing that this battle would change everything. By the end of it, Gabriel Agreste was in custody and Chat Noir was barely holding it together. Ladybug got him back to their apartment only to find Alya and Nino there waiting for them. That night they confessed everything to their best friends, how they'd been the superheroes all along, how they'd confided their identities to each other. Adrien broke down a few times, feeling guilty because all this time it had been his father terrorizing everyone, how could he not have known, what if he was just like him. Thankfully, they'd all been there to hold him and comfort him.

Eventually someone, probably Alya, had broken out the alcohol and they'd started confessing random, embarrassing things about themselves, (some secrets and some stories they could all recite) getting progressively drunker. Marinette told the story of how she stole Adrien's phone after leaving the most embarrassing voicemail her thirteen-year-old self could imagine. Nino told about the time his little brother had been messing with his DJ equipment and he didn't notice, then at his next gig, instead of the song he meant to play 'Baby Shark' blared through the night club. Adrien had laughed so hard at that story that it took a solid ten minutes for him to calm down enough for them to continue.

They were all incredibly buzzed by this point and Alya threw them for a loop with her story; not long after she and Nino started dating she was so nervous about their first kiss that she'd convinced Marinette to "practice" with her, which ended in them making out a bit, and that was when Alya had first really acknowledged that she was bi-sexual. After a second, she started freaking out and speaking in gibberish. Finally, they calmed her down long enough to hear her say "Ladybug…oh my god, oh my god…**_I made out with Ladybug!" _**They all busted out in laughter until Adrien muttered, "Wish I could've seen that" and Nino replied, "Me too, dude…me too."

Alya and Marinette had shared a conspiratorial look before leaning toward each for what was meant to be a fairly innocent kiss. After hearing their boyfriends' hums of approval, they upped the intensity of the kiss, shifting their position to be on all fours facing each other without ever breaking apart. Alya lightly licked Mari's bottom lip trying to gain entrance, which Mari happily obliged and soon their tongues were sliding across each other, vying for dominance. As Marinette made out with her best friend, she felt large masculine hands rubbing on her from behind, over her ass, up her back and then on her breast. She was already turned on when the hands pinched her sensitive nipples causing her to moan loudly in Alya's mouth and to get even wetter, she could tell her lace panties were soaked and she wanted to be touched in her most sensitive place. She pulled away from the kiss for a moment so she could tell Adrien what she wanted, but when she turned she realized it was Nino's hands that had just been all over her body, she glanced back and saw Adrien behind Alya, his hands kneading her breast as he was grinding into her ass, it was incredibly hot.

Sensing her surprise, Nino leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Is this okay? We can stop if you want."

"Don't stop," she replied hastily before glancing back at him and cooing softly, "Please, don't stop."

Nino smiled at her, and directed her back to Alya who was grinning as Adrien kissed down her back over her shirt. Marinette smiled back and raised up on her knees, leaned forward and started pulling Alya's shirt off, catching Adrien's eye. Once Alya's shirt was off, Marinette reached up and untied her own halter top, maintaining eye contact with her fiancée, as it fell to the floor leaving her only in her lacy black panties as she hadn't worn a bra that day. She heard Nino gasp behind her and Alya moan in approval, but it was Adrien's approval she needed, to confirm without a doubt that he was okay with all of this and for him to know that she definitely was. Seeing his hands running over Alya's body while Nino's were on hers had done something to her, had changed her somehow.

She'd always found Nino and Alya attractive of course, and had even fantasied about each of them from time to time, but it had never gone beyond that until now, and seeing Adrien's nod of approval was the most exciting thing that had ever happened to her. Still sitting up on her knees she leaned her whole body back into Nino's chest and took his hands and placed them on her breast, while simultaneously grinding her ass into his hardening cock. Once he started massaging her breast and tweaking her nipples, she allowed her hands to snake their way behind her into his hair, urging him to her neck where he started kissing her. Adrien was giving Alya similar attention, and the girls smiled at each other briefly before Marinette felt Nino's right hand slide down from her breast and his fingers dip under her panties and start massaging her clit causing her to close her eyes in bliss, his other hand still working her breast. She took her own right hand from his hair and began tweaking the nipple he'd left alone while pushing her ass harder into his cock, leaving no doubt how much she wanted this. His mouth left her collarbone and he spoke softly in her ear "God…you're so wet. I want to fuck you so bad. Is that what you want? To feel my cock filling you up over and over again?" Marinette could only moan in response as his fingers on her clit drove her closer and closer to the edge and he continued speaking in her ear, so low that only she could hear, "Because that's what I want. I want you scream my name as I fuck you over and over and make you cum for me. And when I'm done I'm gonna cum inside you and then have you suck my dick to clean it off. Does that sound good baby?" he finished as he took her clit between his fingers and pinched, causing her to go over the edge.

"Oh god…yes…please, please fuck me" she cried out, eyes still closed from the pleasure Nino was giving her. He pushed her forward gently until she was back on all fours and she felt him pull her panties down around her knees. Nino was taking off his pants behind her and she opened her eyes only to realize that she was once again face to face with Alya and Adrien was already pushing into her, the sight of that nearly made Marinette orgasm again. Just then she felt the broad head of Nino's cock lining up at her entrance and without any hesitation, he pushed completely inside her causing her to scream out in pleasure. She was so close to Alya she reached out and took her hands and the girls held on to each other as they were pounded by the other's boyfriend. The girls leaned forward until they were able to kiss each other again, and continued making out, swallowing each other's moans and gasping in pleasure as they were fucked, Marinette finally breaking the kiss to scream Nino's name as she came, just like he wanted. Alya came right after, swearing over and over as she did. The boys were still slamming into them and Marinette felt Nino's cock twitch inside her and fill her pussy with his cum before pulling out. Without saying anything he pulled her around to face him and pushed her head down, knowing what he wanted she eagerly took him in her mouth and sucked him clean, not knowing or caring what was going on between Alya and Adrien at that moment.

Once she finished carefully cleaning their mixed cum of Nino's now soft cock, she looked up from her place kneeling on the floor to see the others smiling at her. "Does that taste good Mari?" Alya asked.

"Do you want a taste?" she shot back.

"Absolutely, but I want it from a different source." Alya replied, saucily, as she edged closer to Mari. She cupped Mari's face in her hands and kissed her gently, running her hands down her sides and grasping her ass briefly before continuing on to her thighs and pulling them apart, causing Marinette's knees to slide apart and opening the tiny girl up. "Stay," she instructed before laying on her back positioning her head to be between the other girl's legs. Alya guided Mari down more until her pussy was directly as her mouth and rested her hands on Mari's thighs to hold her in place. She started slowly, using the tip of her tongue to lick the length of her cunt, she sucked and nipped tasting the essence of her boyfriend and best friend mixed together. She was so focused on tasting and pleasing Mari that she didn't notice at first when the other girl started to lean forward, and when she felt Mari's mouth on her own pussy she moaned out. The girls continued eating each other out, until they both came in the other's mouth. Once they were finished with each other they turned their attention back to their men, finding them sitting side-by-side stroking each other's cocks as they had been watching their girlfriends eating each other out, but they both had their eyes closed in pleasure as they started to cum, not realizing the girls were finished. Mari went to sit by Adrien and kissed him deeply before whispering, "I love you."

They spent the rest of the night, touching, kissing and fucking each other.

It had taken some time before they all came to terms with their unique situation. At first, they were going to write that night off as a drunken endeavor that didn't have to change anything. It soon became apparent that they would never be the same though.

It only took a couple of days from that night before reports of Gabriel Agreste's secret identity became widely known. Alya and Nino spent basically all of their free time at Adrien and Marinette's apartment, helping Adrien through the backlash of his father's arrest and just being there for him. Alya, in particular, was a huge help, they were able to do a LB/CN interview and she edited it really well so that there was no sign of Chat's emotional connection to Hawkmoth. After that interview, they had another night of passionate, wild, almost carnal sex under the guise of distracting Adrien. Soon they were looking for any excuse to be together; Alya's promotion, Marinette getting accepted for an internship, Nino landing a great gig, Adrien's birthday, Nino and Alya's engagement. Finally, they'd all sat down and had a long conversation about what they wanted in their lives, in their relationships, and they decided together that they _wanted_ to be **together. **All of them. So that's what they did, they found a great two-bedroom apartment (even though they usually all share the same bed), and moved in together. There were ups and downs along the way, naturally, but they learned together and explored together and fell so deeply in love with each other that they knew the four of them could never be separated.

A little more than a year from that first night the four of them stood in front of all their friends and families in, what appeared to everyone, a double wedding between best friends. Only the four of them knew the full truth, that as they each recited their vows they weren't only meant for their respective 'legal' spouses, but for all of the other three. Emotionally and spiritually, Marinette was as much Nino and Alya's wife as she was Adrien's, and it was the same for the others. The four of them had spent their honeymoon at a tropical resort, where they spent two weeks drinking fruity cocktails, going dancing, and making love. It was the start of their perfect life together.


End file.
